ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episode 003
Another great summary, this time for episode 3, probably from the same person, that was just far to long to be considered a synopsis. Alpha begins speaking to BlingBling and Raccoon, telling them to stop BSing the forums, Raccoon simply taunts them while BlingBling explains that they won't leave until they find what they are looking for, When asked by Gamecrazed of what exactly the two are looking for, BlingBling states that they already found it, and is why they accepted Alpha's challenge in the first place. Enraged, Alpha demands for the match to start, BlingBling and Gamecrazed fade away from the battle field while Raccoon is left behind to deal with him. Alpha then taunts Raccoon before placing himself on his grid, Raccoon easily gets angry and goes to his side afterwords, Alpha then starts the match with "Battle... On" as his quote. At the begining of the match, Alpha showcases a tremendous amount of speed by zipping around his own grid side as if he was almost teleporting, impressing Raccoon to the point of almost hypnotic effect. Alpha then fires a discus at Raccoon which he barely dodges, Alpha moves along with Raccoon and fires another discus attack, this time hitting Raccoon on the spot, they then dance around their grids for a bit, before Raccoon uses a Glide Dash attack, missing Alpha, as soon as Raccon returned to his side of the grid, Alpha counters with a Vulcan Fist attack. Alpha states that Raccoon was no match for his speed, and starts zipping around his own grid again, Raccoon, not to be fooled twice, throws a Rock Bomb towards Alpha, setting off a explosion. Raccoon thinks he has Alpha beat, until the smoke clears and reveals Alpha unscathed, shocking Raccoon. Alpha counters quickly with a flurry of Discus attacks, he then holds a Discus back to charge it, making it larger in size, Raccoon pleas for his life to be spared as he charges the attack, but Alpha unmercifully uses the giant discus on him anyway, finishing the battle with Raccoon screaming and Alpha coldly saying that judgement was done. Meanwhile outside of the battle grid where Alpha and Raccoon were fighting, Gamecrazed chooses to fight there battle where they stand, first asking if BlingBling wanted to quit. BlingBling yells out that he shouldn't be dealing with Gamecrazed, and should actually be dealing with his friend. Gamecrazed speculates that he ment fighting Kirbopher15, and states that BlingBling wasn't worth his time anyway, BlingBling reminds Gamecrazed that it was him and Raccoon that beat Gamecrazed and Kirbopher 5 or 6 times, and states that he was talking about Alpha. Gamecrazed is bewildered, and asks why he would want to deal with a "Newbie", BlingBling chuckles and states that he understood nothing. The screen changes again and reveals Kirbopher and White Queen conversing among themselves. Kirb states that he wasn't sure if Gamecrazed was going too hard on Alpha, but they needed a way to beat the two hackers somehow. As Kirb is speaking, two TOME users walk behind them, one says that he saw Alpha and Gamecrazed are fighting the two spammers already. White Queen says that his new friend is over his head by fighting them, Kirbopher agrees, thinking that Raccoon and BlingBling would defeat the two easily. White Queen quickly suggests that they both help them, Kirbopher agrees again as they take off towards :mechavally. The sceen changes yet again, showing Gamecrazed and BlingBling have finally started a outside grid battle. Gamecrazed begins with a Dark Bomb, BlingBling, being in his Muck Armor form, barely takes damage, and holds out a fist, firing three Slime Bombs towards Gamecrazed, who dodges them while traveling around the :mechavally area and eventually gets behind BlingBling. BlingBling loses his Muck Armor and Gamecrazed traps him in a triangle, he then states that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to defeat the slimey hacker, and reminds him that he gained his abilities from cheating. BlingBling retorts by saying that all he cared about was power, no matter how it was gained, and that soon the greatest power would belong to the D-Bug Organization. BlingBling then fades into the ground, confusing Gamecrazed as he looks around for him. BlingBling's voice is heard as he states that Gamecrazed knew what he was talking about, but he wouldn't interfere. Suddenly, four slime balls shoot out to GC's side and cover him in a mass of muck, the muck soon reforms into BlingBling himself as he sinks into the ground and pops up infront of GC yet again. BlingBling decides to finish the fight, and summons a Gel Dragon to his aid. Gamecrazed thinks in his head that he would hope for Alpha or Kirb to save him, and as if right on cue, Raccoon falls from the sky and slams on the ground hard, shocking both GC and BB. Raccoon twitches on the ground, suffering what seems to be a seizure. As this happens, Alpha is heard, saying that Raccoon was judged by the gods, him being the god who removed his corrupt "soul", and states he will now remove BlingBling's. Alpha then is seen coming down from the sky as well, ripping through BB's Gel Dragon with ease. BlingBling states that Raccoon was always loopy to begin with, and blames Alpha for throwing him into a seizure, Alpha defends himself by saying he was delivered justice swiftly. Gamecrazed states that even a hacker dosn't deserve such torture, and asks if he can bring Raccoon to normal. Alpha reluctantly agrees and shrouds Raccoon in a aura for a moment, which stops his seizure on the spot. Alpha then states that he is to give BlingBling punishment as well, but is in a calmer mood from his battle with Raccoon, so he is about to let him slide. BlingBling is offended by this, and Alpha states that when he destroyed his Gel Dragon, he removed BlingBling's EXP entirely as well. Alpha and GC then make their way from the two now helpless hackers, who are now surrounded by other TOME users. Meanwhile, Kirbopher and White Queen find Flamegirl in :mechavally. Kirb asks if she saw Alpha or GC anywhere and if they are ok. Before Flamey was about to answer, GC states they are both alive and well. Kirb sees them and states that they look like they were both in a car wreck, which Gamecrazed announces that Alpha defeated BlingBling and Raccoon single-handedly. Flamegirl is shocked to hear the news, while Alpha cheerfully says that she should have been there to see it. Flamey is relieved and happy, stating that she was glad that Alpha was back to normal, which confuses him for a bit before Flamey says to nevermind it. White Queen says they should return back to the forum and tell everybody the good news as the screen turns black. A unknown voice is heard as it asks if BlingBling and Raccoon returned, a demon-like lacky, named Demon King tells the voice they have not, and explains that they were defeated, but have emailed him saying they have found what they were looking for. The voice scolds the lackey for his lack of typing skills, but commends the other two for the completed mission. The voice then orders Demon King to find Alpha, promising a reward, failure would only bring a fate far worse then BlingBling's or Raccoon's. Demon King bluntly accepts the mission, as the voice states that he sucked at drama before the episode ends. To Be Continued I don't know who made the synopsis summaries for Episode 001-Episode XXX, but they're great but to long. I shall continue pasting them here. Maroonpickle (talk) 15:28, August 22, 2016 (UTC)Maroonpickle